Resource extraction techniques typically include forming a borehole and introducing a system of tubulars to guide a resource, such as oil or gas uphole to be captured and processed. Often time, methane gas may be found in a coalbed. Coalbed methane wells typically include numerous thin layers of clay or interburden between coal seams. During extraction, water is pulled from the coal seams allowing gas to escape. However, water flow over reactive clay interburden produces particulate such as fines that may enter into a downhole pump. In some cases, there are so many layers of interburden, zonal isolation is not practical. That is, isolating layers of interburden may block off productive portion of the coal seams leaving the gas trapped in the formation.
A tubular for reservoir fines control includes a body having an outer surface and an inner surface defining a flow path. A plurality of openings are formed in the body connecting the outer surface and the flow path. A material mesh is overlaid onto the outer surface. The material mesh is formed from a material swellable upon exposure to a selected fluid. The material mesh has a selected porosity allowing methane to pass into the flow path while preventing passage of fines.
A method of forming a permeable cover on a perforated tubular includes positioning a material mesh permeable to a downhole gas on an outer surface of the perforated tubular formed from a material swellable upon exposure to a selected fluid.